


Teenage Dirtbag

by Givskov123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Dumb friends, Evak - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Pining, SKAM, School Dance, Shy Even, confident isak, friends - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givskov123/pseuds/Givskov123
Summary: Isak and Even. Even and Isak. They find each other in every universe.Inspired by the song "teenage dirtbag"





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to his song Teenage Dirtbag a lot lately and every time I've been thinking about writing a one shot about Evak. So here goes...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here's a link to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC3y9llDXuM

Even looked up from his half eaten sandwich to where Isak was seated on top of his boyfriend Julian, laughing loudly at something his friend Jonas had just said. Isak. He was the most beautiful boy Even had ever seen and he'd been in love with him for years now. He would do something about it, if it wasn't for the fact that Julian would kick his ass. Also, Isak had no idea that he excited. No one at school really paid attention to him and it was okay. Even was used to it by now. So Even settled for admiring him from afar and daydreaming about Isak at any chance he got. 

"Seriously dude, you need to get over him" his friend Mikael said as he nudged Even's shoulder.

"Impossible" Even just mumbled as he kept his eyes glued to the blonde boy. He was wearing a burgundy snapback from where his curls stuck out. He looked young and innocent, way to innocent to be with a guy like Julian. Julian was a real bad boy. He was selling drugs, staring fights just for fun and he had to repeat his third year because he didn't care. And he was rich. No, not just rich, he was loaded.

 

Even saw Isak plant a quick kiss on Julian's cheek before he stood up, waved to his friends and left the canteen. 

"All right, I'll see you guys later" Even told his friends as quickly gathered his things and hurried after Isak.

"Creep" He heard one of them call after him but he just flipped them his middle finger without turning around. He followed Isak to his locker, keeping a safe distance. Not that Isak would notice him anyway, he never had. 

Even smiled to himself as Isak struggled to open his locker for the hundredth time. He banged his fist lightly against it, a frown on his young face. He never really seemed to understand that if he just cleaned it up at bit, it wouldn't be that bad. 

Some day, Even thought to himself, I'll go help him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He hated how Isak never noticed him and he hated that he was together with Julian instead of him. Even knew that he could give him so much more and that he already loved him more that Julian ever would. And he hadn't even talked to him. He just knew it. Nothing could be bigger than the love Even felt for Isak. It was like his whole world was all about Isak. Just being near the boy, looking at him or hearing his laugh made Even's day better. 

"Hi!" A high pitched voice sounded beside him, making him jump a little. He was daydreaming, okay?

"Oh, hi Vilde" He smiled at the blonde girl.

"Remember to buy your ticket to the school dance" She smiled brightly back at him.

"Right" Even nodded, forcing on a smile this time. He really didn't wanna go, but he'd promised both Vilde and his friends and maybe Even wasn't a cool kid or someone who everyone knew who was, he kept his promisis. . 

"You can bring someone" Vilde said over her shoulder as she moved on, probably to remind someone else.

"As if" Even huffed to himself as he threw another look at Isak before he pushed off the wall. He would love to bring Isak, but he was going with Julian. His boyfriend who wasn't Even. Also, Even would never get the courage to actually invite him. He couldn't even talk to him for christ sake. 

 

***

 

It was about an hour before the school dance and Even stood in front of the mirror in his room. He was wearing a tuxedo from h&m. His hair was styled backwards into a perfect perfect quiff that he hadn't used the previous hour on (he totally had) and if he was to say it himself, he looked good. Maybe tonight would be the night that Isak would notice him. He scoffed at that thought. 

"Even" his mom called from the hall "your friends are here"

"Coming!" He yelled and grabbed his jacket before he left the room. He said goodbye to his mom after she had forced him to pose for a picture with her and he followedMikael and Elias down the stairs. Elias had borrowed his parents car where their dates were waiting for them. 

"You sure you wanna go stack?" Mikael asked a soft look in his eyes "I know more that one girl who'd be willing to drop their date for you"

"I'm fine" Even half laughed. That was not true though. But he appriciated the thought. He knew Mikael only wanted the best for him. They'd been friends for 7 years now and if it came to it, Even would probably help hide the body if Mikael killed someone. Especially if that someone was Julian. 

Elias and Mikael looked at each other before shrugging in union and climbing into the car. Even said hallo to the girls before he looked out the window for the rest of the ride. 

Before he knew it, they were at the school. He followed his friends and their dates into the school but sneaked away as they stopped to take couples photos. He didn't need a picture of himself. Alone. 

As soon as he entered the gym hall, he spotted Isak. He stood by the table with the punch bowl together with Jonas. Even had talked to Jonas a few times and he understood why he was Isak's best friend. He seemed to care a lot about Isak and one of the conversations they'd shared, had been about their common hate for Julian. 

Jonas caught his stare and nodded at him before he turned back to Isak. 

Even stopped dead in his tracks as he really saw Isak. He looked incredible. Like really good. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a white button down with a butterfly and of course one of his caps, this one a simple black one.

"Move" someone said as he bumped into Even. 

Rude Even thougth to himself as he started walking again. He quickly found a free table from where he had a good look at the hall. Soon he was joined by his friends and their dates. Yousef, Adam and Mutta had joined them now and even though Even was the only one without a date, he felt happy just being with his friedns. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea going to a school dance. 

The evening went by slowly despite the fact that Even actually had a good time when his friends were around. The problem was that they had dates who needed their attention and wanted to dance. Of courde Even understood, but he still felt lonly everytime he eded up sitting alone by the table. He wondered if he'd been happier if he'd brought a date, but then he'd have to make conversation with someone he probably had no interest in. 

He starred at Isak almost all night though and that kinda made it okay. What made it even better was the fact that Julian was no where around. All he could see was Isak's group of friends, all going stack apparently. He looked very happy though, happier than Even had observed him in a long time. Maybe something had happened? Or maybe he was just happy spending time with his friends? Even wish he could ask him, but that would just be wired. 

"All right, lover boy, come dance with us" Mikael told him, a hand held out towards Even, his date smiling beside him.

"No thanks" Even said with a warm smile. He was luckly he had Mikael.

"You suck" he mumbled as he kicked Even softly and added "Just go over there"

Even let out a light chuckle "Yeah, that's not gonna happen" 

"Come on, his just a normal person, you could go say hi or compliment his outfit or something"

"Normal person, my ass" Even mumbled, eyes already searching for Isak again, but he couldn't find him. His friends stood by them self and two of them, Jonas and Magnus were looking at him

"Whatever" Mikael said as he walked off with a smile, his date right behind him. 

Even looked around the room trying to find Isak but he was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he sat back, looking at the dancing couples and he felt very lonely once again. 

"Hi" 

Even's eyes widened as he heard Isak's voice beside him. He quickly turned his head to look at him as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Me?" He said before thinking.

Isak chuckled softly as he ran a hand through his golden curls "Yeah, hi you"

"Hi" Even said, way to distracted by Isak's looks to come up with anything else. Also why was Isak's talking to him?

"So" Isak said a bit awkwardly "You don't have a date?"

"Ehm" Even felt his cheeks burn "No I dont have a date"

"All right, well, I have two tickets to a concert next Friday, you wanna come?" Isak asked.

Even didn't know what to say, so he just sat with his mouth open, looking at Isak.

"Don't say maybe" Isak winked before he pulled two tickets from his jenas pocket and held one of them out for Even to take "Just the two of us"

Even slowly took the ticket from Isak's hand and looked at it in disbelief. Had Isak just invited him on a date?

"Hope to see you, Even" Isak smiled at him before he turned around. 

As Even saw Isak's back something inside his brain clicked and he quickly stood up, grabbing Isak's shoulder.

"Wait, Isak, ehm" Even almost got lost as he looked into Isak's eyes, but he shook his head before it happened "Maybe you'd like to dance with me?" he said as quickly as possible. He'd never really looked into Isak's eyes, sure he knew exactly which color they were, but he'd never have Isak look back at him. This was on a whole knew level.

"Sure" Isak smiled widely at him as he took Even's hand "I've been wanting for you to ask me that all night"

"No way" Even said without thinking and he quickly put his hand infront of his mouth. Isak looked amused at him with a light chuckle, before he pulled him out on the dance floor. Even couldn't describe the feeling of Isak's slightly smaller hand in his. It was something he'd never felt before.

When Isak put Even's hand on the lower of his back and afterward put his own on Even's shoulder, Even felt warm all over. He couldn't believe that he was actually here with Isak. The boy he'd had a crush on forever. He was finally talking with him and touching him and Isak was finally looking back at him. And he was smiling like an idiot, just like Even was himself. 

"Uh" Isak said with red cheeks, both of them standing still "Do you know how to dance?" 

Even just looked at him for a few seconds thinking about how beautiful he looked when he blushed, before he realised that he had to answer.

"Yeah" He smiled softly, not wanting to make him further embarased.

"I don't" Isak admitted.

"I'll show you" Even almost whispered as he stepped closer to Isak. They were now chest to chest and he put a soft pressure on Isak's back to make him move. He slowly showed Isak how to moved his feet and told him just to follow his lead. They moved slowly to the music and it felt like it was just the two of them. Even knew his friends probably had noticed it and he couldn't wait to see their faces. He'd thrown a look at Isak's friends though, before they started dancing, and they'd been looking at them with the biggest grins. No one was smiling wider than Even though. His cheeks already hurt, but he couldn't stop. 

"You're good at this" Isak said quietly, his cheek resting on Even's shoulder.

"I don't know" Even mumbled, always feeling awkward when someone complimented him.

"You are" 

"Well, you're a quick learner" Even said back. 

"Mh" Isak just hummed. 

They stayed quiet for a while until Even couldn't resist asking "How do you know who I am?"

Isak pulled back a bit to look at Even, looking a little smug "I think everyone knows who you are, Even"

"What?" Even asked confused.

Isak rolled his eyes while smiling "Are you kidding me? Almost every girl at this school are in love with you"

"Oh" Even just said, not really knowing what else to do. He did not know that. He knew some girls who thought he looked good, but that was it.

"I am too" Isak added quietly, looking down at their moving feet. If it wasn't for the fact that Even was concentrating only on Isak, he probably wouldn't have heard. 

He blinked a couple times, replaying what Isak had just said in his mind and it was only when Isak looked up at him, that he realised that he'd stopped dancing.

"You, eh, you're in love with me?"

"Yeah" Isak breathed out, looking Even dead in the eyes. 

"But-" Even started without knowing how to finish. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. What about Julian? How long? Did he want to be together? Does other people know? Is that why he asked him to go to at concert? Was this a joke? Why him? 

"I-" He started again, looking from Isak's eyes to the ground and back to his eyes again "I've been in love with you for years" 

"No way" Isak grinned, clearly making fun of Even for saying it earlier.

Even chuckled lightly, not really knowing what to do next. Isak was in love with him. With him. 

"I broke up with Julian" Isak said "just if you were wondering"

Even nodded, a smile playing on his lips "I'm glad"

"Me too"

They looked at each other, caught up in their own little world until Isak's friend Magnus yelled "Omg just snog already!" 

Even quickly looked at him and saw Jonas slapping the back of his head. Looking back at Isak, a bit surprised he saw Isak's cheeks redder than he'd ever seen them before. 

"Sorry. That's Magnus" He mumbled, throwing his head in the direction of where his friends were standing.

"Yeah, I've heard about him" 

Isak laughed loudly before he said "Ehm, you wanna go meet them?"

"Sure!" Even said maybe a little too excited but Isak just smiled, gave him a little nod and let go of him. Even missed his embrace immediately, but he reminded himself that they'd just started talking and he followed Isak. 

"Guys, this is... well, you already know" Isak said, another blush visible on his cheeks.

Even smiled fondly at him and put a hand on his back for a few seconds. He kept calm on the outside, but he was screaming inside his head. Isak had talked about him with his friends!

"Hey man" Jonas greeted him with a big smile while clapping his hand "we've met"

"Jonas" Even answered while nodding his head at him.

"Mahdi" the one beside Jonas said, shaking his hand as well. 

Even had of course seen him with Isak, but he'd never talked to him. He seemed nice. Pretty chill.

"Hey"

"I'm Magnus" the other blonde boy said while throwing himself at Even "It's great finally meeting you, Isak has been talking about you for months"

Even laughed happily as he hugged Magnus back " You too, Magnus"

"Alright enough hugging" Isak said beside them, tugging at Magnus' arm.

"Ohhh, Isak don't share" Magnus commented as he pulled back and gave Isak's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Even just smiled. He couldn't believe he was here. Talking to Isak's friends. Knowing that Isak likes him back. 

"Who wants some weed?" Mahdi asked with a grin. All boys agreed and Isak took Even's hand which didn't make Even's head explode. No way.

"You smoke?" He asked softly. 

"It happens" Even smiled back as charming as he could. 

Isak just flashed him a wide grin as he tugged on his hand following his friends. Even threw a look back at the table they'd been sitting at to see Mikael holding his hands infront of his mouth, jumping slichtly up and down. Even winked at him as if this wasn't the biggest thing ever as he turned back towards Isak.


End file.
